1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to trucks. More particularly, the invention relates to truck caps for covering a cargo bed of a truck, particularly a pickup truck. Specifically, the invention is directed to a truck cap assembly which includes a truck cap that is pivotally connected at one end to a frame adjacent the truck cab and which is able to be rotated to an open position to allow access to substantially all of the truck bed. The truck cap further includes one or more doors that selectively permit access to particular regions of the truck bed while the hinged cap is in a closed position.
2. Background Information
Owners of pickup trucks will frequently have a truck cap installed on their vehicle in order to protect and secure cargo that is carried in the cargo hold of the truck. The truck cap is mounted in such a way that it will extend over the opening to the cargo hold and block access thereto. In order to access any cargo carried on the truck bed, it is necessary to move part or all of the truck cap out of the way. This has been accomplished in a number of ways. In some truck caps, sections slide relative to each other so as to enable the driver to access the bed. In other truck caps, butterfly type doors are provided to permit access to the bed. In either of these instances, only part of the bed is accessible. If the driver wishes to load cargo that is too large to fit through the openings created by the sliding sections or the butterfly doors, the cap itself would need to be entirely removed from the vehicle.
Other truck caps are pivoted to a frame attached to the vehicle and are movable between an open position and a closed position. In some instances, the cap is pivoted at one end, particularly the end adjacent the truck cab. The cap may be rotated into the open position to provide access to substantially the entire bed. However, it is very difficult to access the section of the bed that is adjacent the cab because at this region the gap between the cap and the sides of the truck is only a matter of a few inches. It is therefore extremely difficult to place any cargo at that part of the cargo hold or to remove any cargo therefrom.